The Final Goodbyes
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is my tribute the the amazing Elizabeth Sladen who will be missed by so many.
1. Chapter 1

**The Final Goodbyes**

**This story is a tribute to the much loved and much missed Elizabeth Sladen a.k.a Sarah Jane Smith.**

**Chapter 1**

(It is 5p.m. on Tuesday 19th February 2011 and feelings in 13 Barrowman Road are at a high. In the attic Clyde, Rani and K-9 are waiting for Luke and Sky to come up moments later they do and they look sad).

Rani: How is she guys?

Luke: Not good

Sky: I don't get it why isn't she getting better, why is she dying?

Clyde: It's complicated Sky

Sky: But why is it complicated

Luke: Because Sky she has cancer and there's no cure for that

Sky: Oh!

K-9: Did Mistress Sarah Jane say anything?

Luke: Yes K-9 she did she wants us to gather as many of her friends as possible so she can say goodbye to them.

Rani: Alright then, Mr Smith we need you

(Mr Smith comes out)

Mr Smith: How is Sarah Jane now?

Clyde: She's not doing to good Mr Smith

Sky: Yeah and she told me and Luke that she wants us to get some of her friends here so that she can say goodbye to them.

Mr Smith: Ok then which ones should I contact.

Luke: Well i think that number one on the list should definitely be the Doctor

Rani: I agree who else though

Clyde: What about Maria and her dad

Luke: Yeah and then there's that Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith and Martha Jones.

Rani: Right I think that's everyone

Clyde: Wait what about Jo and Santiago.

Rani: Oh of course.

Sky: So who should we call first.

Luke: I think that we should call the Doctor last that way we can get him to pick up everyone else after we've got their locations.

Sky: Yeah but who first

Clyde and Rani: Maria and Alan

(Everyone laughs)

Luke: Alright then Mr Smith call Maria and Alan please

(Mr Smith brings up a picture of a phone)

Mr Smith: Calling the Jackson's

(In Washington D.C. it is 12p.m. and Alan and Maria walk through the door of their house)

Maria: I can't believe that a pipe burst it means that we'll be off school until next week.

Alan: Maria can you hear something?

Maria: The computer

(They go to the computer and press yes on a box on the screen that reads **Call from Mr Smith**)

Maria: Hi guys what's going on how's Sarah Jane?

Luke: She's not good Maria

Sky: Yeah she got worse.

Maria: I'm sorry

Clyde: Wait shouldn't you be in school?

Maria: Yeah but a pipe burst so we were all sent home.

Rani: Guys back to the matter at hand.

Clyde: Oh right yeah anyway Sarah Jane has asked us to call as many of her friends as possible so that she can say goodbye to them.

Alan: How are we gonna do that if she can't leave her bed.

Luke: Simple we're also gonna call the Doctor to come and pick you all up so if you could send us your address and tell us what time it is in Washington that would really help.

(Moments later)

Mr Smith: Address and time received.

Maria: All right then I guess we'll see you in a bit.

Clyde, Rani, Luke and Sky: Bye.

Clyde: One down five to go.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sky: Who should we have Mr Smith call now?

Rani: What about Jo and Santiago?

Clyde: I agree

Luke: Ok then, Mr Smith please contact Jo Jones and her grandson Santiago.

Mr Smith: Right away Luke

(Mr Smith brings up a picture of a phone)

Mr Smith: Calling the Jones'

(In Manila in the Philippines, Jo Jones and her family have just set up camp when Santiago calls to his gran from a tent).

Santiago: Gran we've got a web chat request

Jo: Who's it from?

Santiago: Mr Smith

Jo: Isn't that Sarah Jane's computer.

Santiago: Yeah

Jo: Well accept it then

(Santiago presses yes)

Rani: Jo, Santiago can you hear me

Santiago: Yeah

Rani: Good well I'd like to introduce to Sarah Jane's kids Luke and Sky.

Luke: Hi

Sky: Hello

Jo and Santiago: Hello sa mo ang lahat

(Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani look confused)

Jo: It means hello to you all in Filipino.

Santiago: Yeah we're in Manila right now handing out supplies to the victims of a fire, we were already here on a break anyway

Clyde: Cool, so anyway we called because Sarah Jane's not doing so good.

Luke: Yeah she's dying of cancer and she asked us to call all her friends so she can say goodbye.

Jo: Well we can't very well do that if she's not in the room can we.

Sky: Don't worry about that we're also gonna call the Doctor to come and pick you all up.

Rani: What she said, all we need is your exact location and the time over there so we can tell the Doctor.

(Moments later)

Mr Smith: Location and time received.

Clyde: Right then I guess we'll see you in a bit.

Santiago: I guess we will.

Clyde, Rani, Luke and Sky: Bye

Jo and Santiago: Bye.

(Jo and Santiago's web chat screen vanishes).

Sky: Who now?

Rani: What about that Jack Harkness guy?

Clyde: Yeah Mr Smith call Jack Harkness.

Mr Smith: Right away

(Mr Smith brings up a picture of a phone)

Mr Smith: Calling Jack Harkness

(Moments later)

Mr Smith: I cannot locate Jack Harkness anywhere on the planet.

Luke: Oh great what are we gonna do now?

K-9: May I make a suggestion Master Luke?

Luke: Go ahead K-9

K-9: It is known that Jack Harkness is not of this Earth so it is a distinct possibility that he may be on another planet.

Sky: But how do we call him if he's on another planet?

Luke: K-9 can boost the signal like he did when we had to call the Doctor when the Daleks were around can't you.

K-9: Affirmative

Luke: Good dog, help Mr Smith boost the signal.

(K-9 moves forward towards Mr Smith and his antenna comes out)

(In a bar on the planet Barcelona Captain Jack is talking to someone when his Vortex manipulator starts beeping).

Jack: Excuse me, I'll be back.

(He goes outside the bar where it is quieter, and then he opens up the manipulator and accepts the incoming call)

Luke: Captain Harkness

Jack: Yes that's me, what you're Luke Smith aren't you, Sarah Jane's son.

Luke: Yes that's me; this is my sister Sky and our friends Rani and Clyde.

Sky, Rani and Clyde: Hi

Jack: Hello, may I ask how you four managed to contact me when I'm on a planet half way across the Universe from Earth.

Sky: We did it with K-9's help

Rani: Guy's important matter at hand.

Luke: Oh right anyway Captain Harkness...

Jack: Call me Jack

Luke: Jack we called you because my mum's not very well so she wanted us to call all her friends so she could say goodbye.

Jack: Well where is she?

Sky: She's in bed

Jack: I can't talk to her then can I.

Clyde: Oh we're also gonna call the Doctor to come and pick you all up all we need is your exact location and the date and time it is there.

Jack: Ok

(Moments later)

Mr Smith: Location, date and time received.

Rani: Thank you we'll see you soon

Jack: Yeah you too.

(The call ends)

Clyde: Right then just Mickey, Martha and the Doctor left.

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sky: Mr Smith can you call Martha and Mickey Smith please.

Mr Smith: Certainly Sky.

(Mr Smith brings up a picture of a phone)

Mr Smith: Calling Martha and Mickey Smith

(In a caravan in North Wales Martha runs in first quickly followed by Mickey).

Martha: Ha beat you again.

Mickey: (smiles) Yeah well I'll beat you next time won't I.

Martha: You always say that and I always win.

Mickey: Not true I beat you in New Jersey, Glasgow and Brussels.

Martha: Sorry... wait can you hear something?

Mickey: Yeah it's coming from the computer?

(They go to the computer and see the web chat request).

Martha: It says we chat request from Mr Smith.

Mickey: Hey isn't that Sarah Jane's talking super computer.

Martha: It is, click yes.

Luke: Hello Martha and Mickey Smith.

Mickey: It is yes

Luke: Hi I'm...

Martha: Its Luke right Sarah Jane's son

Luke: That's right, this is my sister Sky and our friends Rani and Clyde.

Sky, Rani and Clyde: Hi

Martha and Mickey: Hi

Martha: May I ask what you called us for?

Sky: Its mum she's not doing too good.

Clyde: Yeah and she asked us to call her friends so she can say goodbye.

Mickey: I'm sorry

Luke: Thanks.

Martha: So where is she?

Rani: That's the thing she wants to say goodbye in person.

Mickey: Ok we'll get there as fast as we can.

Sky: No its fine all we need is your exact location because we're going to call the Doctor to come and pick you up as well as some others.

Martha: What others?

Clyde: Well there's our friend Maria and her dad Alan...

Luke: ... Jo Jones and her grandson Santiago...

Rani: ... and Captain Jack Harkness.

Mickey: Oh great Captain Cheesecake.

Luke, Sky, Rani and Clyde: Huh!

Martha: Oh don't mind him, let's just say that Jack and Mickey have a love hate relationship.

(The kids smile)

Mickey: So all you want is our exact location.

Sky: That's right

Mickey: Ok sending it over ... now.

(Moments later)

Mr Smith: Location received.

Rani: Alright we'll see you in a bit then.

Martha: I guess we will

Martha and Mickey: Bye.

Luke, Sky, Rani and Clyde: Bye.

(Martha and Mickey's web chat screen disappears)

Luke: Now for the hardest one of the lot.

**End of Chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter****4**

Clyde: Right now for the Doctor.

Rani: Luke, he's gone through regeneration since you last saw him.

Luke: I know mum said.

Sky: What's regeneration?

Clyde: Well Sky it's this special thing that Time-Lords, that's the Doctor's species go through when they've been badly injured, it means that they change how they look so they can live on.

Sky: Cool

Luke: Mr Smith could you please call the Doctor and K-9 could you help him boost the signal just in case the TARDIS is faraway which it probably is.

MrSmith: Right away Luke.

K-9: Affirmative master Luke.

(K-9 rolls forward and his antenna comes out, Mr Smith's screen changes to a picture of a phone).

MrSmith: Calling the Doctor.

Clyde: Luke,don' t forget what we told you, he's changed his face.

Luke: I know

(In the TARDIS, the Doctor is being a maniac going around the console pressing buttons).

Doctor: There's this planet that's entirely made of ice, it has 10ft tall glaciers and once a year on a specific day for only about 2 minutes, the sun rises high into the sky and makes the ice sparkle and its one of the most beautiful things in all of the known the Universe.

Amy: It sounds amazing Doctor.

Doctor: Oh it is

(Rory hears a beeping sound)

Rory: Can you guys hear that beeping?

Amy: Yeah what is that?

Doctor: That Amelia Pond is the sound of the Subwave Network.

Amy: And whats that when it's at home?

Doctor: Its this network on a Subwave frequency, it allows my friends to call me in an emergency.

Amy: Cool. I've always wondered what your past friends are like.

Rory: Doctor are you gonna answer it or not, their probably wondering why you're not answering it.

Doctor: Oh right.

(The Doctor goes over to the screen and presses a couple of buttons under it, and then Luke, Sky, Rani, Clyde and K-9 appear on the screen).

Doctor: Well well well if it isn't my friends at 13 Bannerman Road. Luke, Clyde, Rani, K-9 how are you and whose your friend.

Luke: We're all fine thanks Doctor and this is my little sister Sky, Sky this is the Doctor.

Amy: (whispers) His friends are kids.

Clyde: Whose that Doctor?

Doctor: Its my friends, Amy, Rory come over here.

(Amy and Rory appear on the screen next to the Doctor)

Doctor: Luke, Sky, Clyde, Rani, K-9 meet my friends Amelia and Rory Pond

Rory: Williams

Doctor: Whatever, anyway Amy, Rory meet Luke and Sky Smith, Clyde Langar, Rani Chandra and my old friend K-9.

Amy: Hi

Rory: Nice to meet you

Rani: You too.

Doctor: So why'd you lot call anyway and where's Sarah Jane?

Luke: That's actually what we called you about Doctor.

Sky: Yeah she's not very good and she wanted us to call her friends so she can say goodbye.

Doctor: I'll be right there.

Clyde: Hold on Doctor, Mr Smith is going to send you the locations of a few other people that Sarah Jane wants to say goodbye to, could you pick them up please.

Doctor: Of course ,Ready when you are MrSmith.

MrSmith: Sending all relevant information.

(Moments later)

Doctor: Got it, I'll go and pick them up and I'll see you soon, Bye.

Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani: Bye Doctor.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(In the TARDIS)

Amy: I'm sorry about your friend Doctor

Rory: Yeah me too, are you and her close.

Doctor: Yeah we are I travelled with her back in the early 70s from your perspective.

Amy: Doctor when you introduced us to those kids at the metal dog you didn't introduce any of them as Mr Smith, so who is he.

Rory: I was wondering that to.

Doctor: Mr Smith is their computer.

Amy: Oh ok.

Rory: So which of these friends are we gonna pick up first.

Doctor: We'll start with the ones that are furthest away, so let's go find Jack Harkness.

Amy: And where is he?

Doctor: He's on a planet called Barcelona where they have dogs with no noses.

(Amy and Rory smile) (Meanwhile outside the bar Jack is waiting when he hears the familiar sound of ancient engines and turns around to see the TARDIS materialise, then the Doctor pokes his head out).

Doctor: Jack Harkness

Jack: Who are you, where's the Doc... you changed again didn't you?

Doctor: Yes I did, good to see you again Captain.

Jack: You too, so let's go see Sarah Jane?

Doctor: Yeah lets

(The Doctor and Jack go into the TARDIS)

Jack: You changed the Desktop

Doctor: You like it.

Jack: Yeah.

Amy: Doctor are you gonna introduce us?

Doctor: Oh right, Amy, Rory meet Captain Jack Harkness, Jack these are my new friends Amelia and Rory Pond.

Rory: How many times, its Williams.

Amy: Ignore him, hi it's nice to meet you.

Jack: You too.

(Rory offers Jack his hand and they shake)

Amy: Hey later on you'll have to tell us what the Doctor was like when you knew him

Jack: I'll do that, so who are we picking up next Doc?

Doctor: How about Martha and Mickey.

Jack: Gotcha, do you want help.

Doctor: Please

(Jack takes off his coat, throws it onto the chair and goes over to the console)

Jack: So where are they.

Doctor: Somewhere in North Wales.

Jack: All right then

(In Martha and Mickey's caravan they are waiting for the Doctor when they hear someone call their names from outside, they go out and see a man they have never met before standing outside the TARDIS).

Mickey: So this is the body you regenerated into huh?

Doctor: It sure is Mickey.

(Mickey looks surprised)

Mickey: What no the idiot attached to the end?

Doctor: Nope anyway I'd like to say hello to your lovely wife, how are Martha Smith.

(Martha smiles)

Martha: I'm fine thank you, so have you picked up anyone else before us?

Doctor: Yeah, one other person

Mickey: Let me guess is he cocky and looks like he just stepped out of World War II.

Doctor: Get inside and find out.

(Inside)

Jack: Well if it isn't Mickey the tech geek

Mickey: You can talk Jack Harkness, Captain of all that is Cheesy

(A moment's silence, then they laugh it off and hug)

Jack: Mrs Smith long time no see.

Martha: Good to see you too Jack

Amy: Hi I'm Amy this is my husband Rory

Rory: Nice to meet you

Martha: You too, I'm Martha, this is my husband Mickey

(They all shake hands)

Amy: So whose left to pick up then Doctor?

Doctor: Err... Jo and Santiago Jones and Maria and Alan Jackson.

Jack: Well let's get to it then.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Doctor: Right it's off to the Philippines to fetch Jo and Santiago Jones.

Martha: Ok cool

(In Manila Jo and Santiago are waiting in their tent when they hear the sound of the TARDIS and go outside in time to see the ship materialise, then the Doctor comes out)

Jo: Doctor

Doctor: Jo Jones good to see you again

Jo: You to Doctor

Doctor: Santiago how are you?

Santiago: I'm great thanks, you.

Doctor: I'm great, now come on we've got one more pick up before we go to Sarah Jane.

(In the TARDIS)

Jo: Wow I don't think I've ever since the TARDIS so full.

Doctor: Tell me about it, so introductions Jo, Santiago, meet Martha and Mickey Smith, Captain Jack Harkness and my current companions Amy and Rory Williams. Amy, Rory, Martha, Mickey and Jack meet Jo Jones and her grandson Santiago.

Mickey: Nice to meet you both

Santiago: You too.

Jack: Right then Doctor whose last?

Doctor: It is Maria Jackson and her dad Alan, their good friends of Sarah Jane's.

Martha: And where do they live?

Doctor: Washington D.C.

(In Maria and Alan's house they are sitting on the sofa waiting for the TARDIS)

Maria: Where is he?

Alan: Maria don't forget he's got other people to pick up as well.

Maria: I know that!

(There is a knock on the door, Maria goes to answer it)

Doctor: Hello, Maria Jackson

Maria: Yes that's me, are you the Doctor?

Doctor: I certainly am, are you ready to go?

Maria: Yeah let me just get my dad. (shouts) Dad, come on its the Doctor.

(Alan comes up to the door)

Doctor: Right then, the TARDIS is this way.

(He walks off to his left; Maria and Alan follow him, locking the door behind them. The TARDIS is parked by the lamppost outside their house)

Alan: (whispers to Maria) That's the TARDIS yeah.

Maria: Uh-huh, it can travel throughout time and space.

Doctor: Right then in we go.

(In the TARDIS)

Maria: It really is bigger on the inside!

Doctor: 'Course it is, anyway Maria, Alan meet my friends Amy and Rory Williams, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha and Mickey Smith and Jo and Santiago Jones. Jo, Santiago, Martha Mickey, Jack, Amy and Rory meet Maria and Alan Jackson.

Maria: Hi

Jo: Hello darling.

Doctor: Right then everyone it's time to go to Bannerman Road

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(In the attic Luke, Sky, Clyde, Rani and K-9 are facing Mr Smith when they hear the most ancient of engine sounds and turned around to see the TARDIS materialise, then people start coming out. First is the Doctor who is closely followed by Amy and Rory, next is Captain Jack, Martha and Mickey, then it is Maria and Alan and finally Jo and Santiago).

Maria: Hi guys

Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani: Hi Maria

Alan: How is she?

Sky: She's not doing too well.

Alan: Sorry but whoa re you again?

Luke: This is Sky, my sister

Jo: Sarah-Jane adopted you too.

Sky: Yeah

Doctor: All right then shall we do introductions before we go and see Sarah-Jane.

Amy: Yeah that would be a good idea, Doctor.

Doctor: Right Amy, Rory meet Luke and Sky Smith, Clyde Langar, Rani Chandra and K-9 oh and the computer behind them is called Mr Smith. Luke, Sky, Clyde, Rani, K-9 and Mr Smith I'd like you to meet my friends Amy and Rory Pond.

Rory: Its Williams.

Rani: Hi.

Amy: You too.

Doctor: Luke, Sky and K-9 this is Jo Jones and her Grandson Santiago.

Sky: Cool name

Santiago: So I've been told.

Luke: Doctor is it alright if I introduce the rest of this lot to Sky.

Doctor: Go ahead.

Luke: Thanks, Sky these people are friends of mine and mum's, this is Maria and her dad Alan who used to live in Rani's house before she moved here and they moved to America, this is Captain Jack Harkness who leads….

Jack: Used to.

Luke: Sorry used to lead Torchwood 3 in Cardiff and finally this is Martha and Smith Smith, they used to travel with the Doctor.

Sky: Hi

Martha: Hello

Mickey: Now that all the boring stuff is outta the way, let's go see Sarah-Jane shall we.

Doctor: Splendid idea Mickey, lead the way kid's.

(Luke, Sky, Rani Clyde and K-9 (who is being carried down the stairs by Clyde) lead the rest of them out of the room).

(In Sarah-Jane's room she is lying in bed when there is a knock on the door).

Sarah-Jane: Come in

(Luke, Sky, Clyde, Rani and K-9 come in)

Luke: Hi mum how are you?

Sarah-Jane: I'm fine thanks Luke

Luke: Good

Clyde: We've come because we've got a surprise for you Sarah-Jane.

Sarah-Jane: What is it?

Clyde: You'll find out in a second.

Rani: Come on in guys

(The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Maria, Alan, Jo and Santiago come in the room).

Doctor: Hello Sarah-Jane

Sarah-Jane: Doctor, everyone you came

Jack: Of course we did, what do you take us for?

(Sarah-Jane smiles)

Jo: When these wonderful children and friends of yours called saying you were ill, we couldn't just ignore the summons?

Maria: Exactly

Sarah-Jane: So who are these two that I don't recognise?

Doctor: Oh how silly of me, Sarah-Jane I'd like you to meet my new friends, Amy and Rory Williams.

Amy and Rory: Hi

Sarah-Jane It's nice to meet you.

Amy: You too

Sarah-Jane: I'm so glad you're all here, now I get to say goodbye.

Martha: Not goodbye meanly farewell for now.

Mickey: Yeah what she said.

(Martha smiles)

Sarah-Jane: I've been thinking of what to say to you all and there's something I'd like you to do.

Alan: What is it? You know we'd do anything for a friend like you.

Sarah-Jane: I want you all to promise me that you'll look after this lot. (Meaning Luke, Sky, Clyde and Rani).

Jo: Of course

Sarah-Jane: Luke

Luke: Yes mum

Sarah-Jane: I've already sorted the paperwork out with Mr Smith but I want you to become Sky's legal guardian because I would hate it if she fell into the system that is the Social Services.

Luke: I don't know what to say

Sky: Oh please Luke, say you'll do it, I don't want to live anywhere else.

Luke: Sure

(Sky hugs Luke)

Sarah-Jane: I've also left the both of you this house and all of my money and for the four of you plus Maria; I've left you all joint custody of K-9.

Maria: Sarah-Jane you didn't have to.

Sarah-Jane: I know, I wanted to.

(Sarah-Jane coughs)

Luke: Mum, lie back you need to rest.

Sarah-Jane: I can't but before I go I want to say that you have all been the best family and friends that I could ask for.

Mickey: You're welcome.

(Sarah-Jane smiles and then fades away. Sky starts to cry and Luke holds her to him)

Doctor: Goodbye my Sarah-Jane.

**End of Chapter**

I wrote this story to commemorate the fact that Elizabeth Sladen a.k.a. Sarah Jane Smith made an impact on so many lives and that she will always be remembered. I hope you liked it. R.I.P. Elizabeth you will be missed and already have been by so many people.


End file.
